


*( sweet late night lingo ǃ )

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Free!
Genre: 300 words, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: 「 sweet dreams are even sweeter when you sleep with the one you love… 」





	

He put the phone to his  ear once more as his laughter trailed off, now positioning it between his ear and shoulder to keep his hand free as he brushed his teeth sleepily, before spitting into the sink which ran rhythmically. _"Well i can't wait to see you on Saturday, I'll cover you in kisses...all over your face and neck ,your stomach where i know you're the most ticklish.. then i'll take you  out on a date and--"_ ,he spoke with his deep voice, looking at himself in the mirror, grimacing at the mess he'd  made around his mouth. 

_" Don't say stuff like that !!! it's embarrassing !! ",_ his lover whined over the phone, huffing and interrupting him mid-way.The brunette gave a hearty laugh, _" Alright, alright... I promise I won't !!...god it's just..been a few months since  I saw you. I wish you'd gone to the same  uni as me ",_  Sousuke gave sigh as he turned off the bathroom light and snuck under the covers of his bunk bed, his roommate was still out, drinking.

  _" ...Good, but..if I went to the same uni as you I couldn't of studied all the things  I wanted to now !! ..And it makes seeing you more  special too ! ",_  The albino hummed under his breath as he waited for a reply, already half awake and with slurred words. _" I guess it does...agh ! but i just want to hold you tight... ",_ he  groaned, realizing he'd gotten no reply, _" Ai...? are you still there ? "._ However, the only reply he'd gotten was  a smooth flow of a soft snore in his ears, he put the phone on his night stand, not  hanging up, before  he tuned out and (eventually) fall asleep, he uttered three last words.

 

_"Goodnight, my love."_ , and he swore, never had he been in such a deep and relaxing slumber  since being apart from his lover up until that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> — sorry for not posting anything haha !! exams and stuff y'know, coming up soon and i gotta get my grades up !!!!!!  
> fighting !!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ✧


End file.
